Hilda the Which
by A Brazilian that hates footab
Summary: After years of peace, the dark side of Hilda tries to overcome the spell that doesn't allow the girl use her powers. Now they have to found a way to hide the "Witch" before somebody notice the changes on her behaviour.
1. Just a Nightmare

Hilda always was a peaceful girl, she have a lot of friends, adventures, and of course magic. But her past still a big mystery, not even the girl itself know all the story.

Hilda was sleeping on her bed, when she has a dream, there she was, in her old house, alone.

"Hello? Somebody is here?"

No response at the first moment, but the she see a strange shadow on the snow. The shadow just answered:

"So here is my copy... a weak girl..."

"Who are you? And what you mean with 'copy'?"

The sadow finaly was visible, and is a scary thing. A version of Hilda, wearing black and with a weak purple glow on the eyes, the hair still a kind of blue, with purple strands.

"I am Hilda, the REAL Hilda."

"But, how can be two of me?"

"Your mother never tell you the true? That explain a lot of things..."

"The true? You are crazy?"

"No, I will just take back what is mine, your mom and that stupid librarian though that spell will handle my power? Not forever! In this week, I will take my revenge!"

Hilda wake up so fast that Alfur was scared:

"Hilda, are you okay? You start screaming with yourself!"

"Just a nightmare..."

"No it wasn't..."

The girl looked at the mirror, and the reflection was doing totally different things, like another person.

Johanna opened the door and the "Other Hilda" disappeared from the mirror, she asked for Hilda:

"She is gone?"

"I think yes... who is she?"

"Not again, that little demon come back after all these years?"

"Mom, what is all this? She told me..."

"DON'T BELIEVE IN NOTHING SHE TOLD YOU! If you will know something, I will tell the history, not that cursed little witch!"

[moments later]

Hilda was in the kitchen wating for her mom. Her head was spinning around, somehow she was not "Hilda", just a copy, she doesn't understand this parte very well.

Johanna opened the door, together with the libraria.


	2. She is not Hilda

The Librarian was scared, becuse the last time she have to deal with that creature, she was very agressive. Johanna just closed the door and start telling the story.

"Hilda, since a children, you were diferent, in a magic way."

The Librarian continued, not very happy

"Witches normaly can control their powers, but you were honestly, cruel, and worst, you were powerful, you almost destroyed the house, and we can't keep you like this. So I found a spell, and I and your mom used it."

"The spell will create a new side of your personality, and hide your powers, so you can live normally..."

In the eyes of Hilda, A strange glow appears, and the girl start talking in their defense

"The peace is over, you literally just tried to forget me, becuse of you, I don't have a live, I am just a ghost, and now that I have a second chance you will try to avoid me?"

At this point, Twig and Alfur give up to understand all the confusion, the next person that pronounced a word was Johanna, that looks very angry

"I am trying to save Hilda's friends! You only want your revenge, and Hilda is your front door!"

"She... is not... HILDA!!!"

A thunder echoed on the room, and the purple glow was now extremely visible.

"She is just a weak copy of me! You just want the perfect soon, so you will have no problems! I am your soon, and you never gave me anithing!"

The girl was almost crying, and the light start getting weaker, the Librarian was disturbed, becuse she never seen nothing like this before.

"I just want a live! In all my lifetime, I had too see 'Hilda' have fun, receive gifts, and attention! I came first..."

Johanna now fell sorry for "Hilda", for her, the girl was always a heartless people, that only want destruction. The Librarian fell sorry for her too, and just guet worst when the girl finish her speak

"If you want to guet rid of me, do it forever..."

The purple light suddenly disappeared and Hilda wake up, not sure about happened.


	3. Friends?

**_Note: I am brazilian, so sorry for any error, I dont know all the expressions, so some of them are from my country, enjoy the story!_**

"Wha-what happend???"

Silence, evrybody looks very sacred, but someone have to talk

"Hilda, go sleep, I will take the librarian to her home, don't go outside!"

"But, MOM!"

"No, go sleep now!"

Johanna locked the door, but Hilda was too curious to sleep.

"Come on, I know you are here!"

wind noises*

"Behind you..."

"Oh, hi! My name is-"

"Hilda, you like adventurers, draw, and don't know how ride a bike..."

The "Other Hilda" looks bored, but the "Original" was realy surprised.

"I guess you know evrything about me... can I call you 'Number 2'?"

"Definitely not! Maby another name, like 'Hilda 2', or 'Dark Hilda'"

"I like the first option..."

"What do you want from me?"

"Um... can we... be friends...?"

This question was a big surprise, and a happy one, a good surprise.

"Why did you want to be my friend? Evrybody say that I am evil, a witch..."

Hilda fell sorry for her copy, nobody deserves that...

"You are not evil, just... eccentric... in a good way! And you know how to enchant things!"

Hilda go behind the TV, and grab a small wite box.

"I created this game called "Action or Effect", you filp this special coin, if you guet the blue side, you take a effect card, if you guet the red side, you take a action card!"

Hilda 2 now guet interested, and honestly, she consider Hilda 1 as a sister. She now more calm, asked:

"Really cool, but where did you need my help?"

"Oh, yeah, I need a spell that make the player do the challenge, or do the effect real! Can you... help me...?"

"No, for use powers, I need my body back"

Hilda 1 was very tense, like in a horror movie, butbut she has to prove for herself that she is not so bad as her mom, and trap Hilda 2 again.

[on the car]

Johanna still driving, a non-stop rain fall from the sky. The Librarian not spoke a word, until now.

"You are a bad person you know?"

"No, I am just trying to project she!"

"Which one? Booth deserve the same love! None of them are evil, just you don't want to see this!"

Johanna was in shame, so she get the route back to home.

"We will come back, and say we are sorry..."


	4. The Second Chance

Hilda 2 was searching for her old stuff, so then she can find the spell notes. When a figure taped in the window.

"Ummm..."

"Open the window!"

"Did we know he?"

"IT'S FREEZING HERE!"

Hilda opened the window and a small raven jumped in the bed. After a while, he start talking again.

"Umm... hi again. Let's start, my house got destroyed by a massive storm, so... can I live here?"

The door opened and Johanna screamed:

"HILDA! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?"

"Umm... hi mom. So... remember the Great Raven? So, he can live here?"

"Definitely not. We already have a pet, and have a bird cost a lo-"

"PLEASE HELP! I SWEAR, I won't break anything, I will be silent, pleeeeeeeaaase?"

"Will you take some vaccines?"

"Yes! Sure!"

"Than we have a deal!"

Hilda was not sure about what happend, but it seems good. The librarian was on the door wating to someone allow tgat she enters.

"Okay Hilda, you have a second chance. DON'T mess up!"

"Thanks mom! Reeeeeealy thanks."

"Excuse me..." The Librarian was trying to hide her happiness "But, how you two will find a way to have your own live?"

"We won't! If we mix our personalitys, we can have a normal live!"

"Okay... so... Johanna, can you take me to my home?"

"Sure! Hilda, please, don't do anything stupid!"

The door closed in a click, and Hilda smiled at the raven.


	5. Wings of War

The Great Raven start looking around, searching for something to use as bed, or at least a place to sleep.

"Hilda, so... where I-"

"We take care of this after, I have some questions..."

"Q-q-q-questions?"

"Yes, we never talk! And now, I want to know about your live, and maby, tell mine life to you!"

"No thanks, I lived more than you. You wouldn't handle it."

"What's your age?"

"273 years."

"WHAT? How is that possible? I was expecting that you have like, 12, or maby 16, but 273???!!!"

"Thunderbirds can live for more than a millennium."

"So what are you, a baby?"

"For my mom, I am a immature adult..."

Raven looked at the ground, a little let down.

"Sorry Raven, I didn't know about you family problems..."

"It's not the problem, my mom will kill us if she find me!"

"Why?"

"Let's just say that Thunderbirds don't appreciate humans..."

"Wait a second, if you have 273 years... then you were in World War 2!"

The calm on Raven's eyes disappeared, realy old memories start coming back, and without any reason, Raven jumped on Hilda, making the girl fall, and hurt her back.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW???!!! WHAT HAVE YOU SEEN???!!!"

The rage dissolved, Hilda still on the ground, not sure about how react.

"Sorry... I... have bad memories..."

"Okay... I guess..."

"I have some stuff that I saved from the storm, can I bring them?"

"Yes... sure."

Hilda start thinking, what happen on ww2? Most important, she WANT to know? Okay, she need to be prepared for anything, so she assumed the worst:

"Okay, so Trollberg is on Germany, on ww2, Germany was a... NO WAY! Okay Hilda, calm down... let's continue. What if she killed peoples? But, he have the size of a plane! So WHAT IF, he bombard a city? No... think, think! What is the worst possible thing that he could possibly done?"

Not even she knows, if somehow, Germany used Thunderbirds as a weapon, that mean unlimitaded possibilities! But she WANT know the answer!

"WHAT IF... w-what i-if... *deep breath* WHAT IF- no, i can't say this... no... it can't be! But maby..."

The girl star crying, she dont want to assume that possibility. But, could it be?

"What... if... Raven was some kind of nazi?"

More cry... and more... and more. Hilda was trying to say sorry, sorry for think this kind of thing. Raven can't be this kind of thing, he is just a bird that came to her house, searching for shelter, and then she tink something like this.

Twig walked close to the girl, that stopped crying and gave the deerfox a hug.

(somewhere else)

Raven was on the city wall, holding some keys and a red box.

"Time to let my past die..."

He start making a hole, so deep as him wings can. The red box was placed there and covered with dirt.

A reeeeeeeealy old memory start playing.

_"You will be part of our symbol, becuse you are strong and powerful!"_

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! I don't want to remember, please no! I-I need to talk with somebody!"


	6. A Dark Past

"Hilda, can you open the window?"

The girl just looked at he, with red eyes and the wet face.

"Sure..."

After the Raven come in, she looked at a red box on the fire stairs.

"What... is... this...?"

"Hilda, I will tell you my darkest memories. But first, you need to promise to me, that you won't open that box!"

"Okay."

"First... you know what brainwash means, right?"

"Yes, I kn-... no WAY!"

[flashback moment]

_A long, long time ago, I was on the bird parade, and than I saw a painter, on the top of a building.__So far as I know, he was trying to make a painting of me, but he couldn't. So after a time, I waited until he go away from the people.__**"I have failed, evrything that I want is a good painting of the Great Raven, why I can't do this?"**__So I decided to give he a chance, and after check that nobody was around, I showed myself.__**"WHAT? Can, can it be... the Great Raven, in front of me!?"**__He start getting his stuff, and painting, really carefully. It took about a hour, but he looked very proud.__**"Did... did you you want to see?"**__The draw was good, and this satarted all.__Along the years, he regularly come to Trollberg, to paint the sunset, the clouds, sometimes me. But one day, he placed me in a cage, and only opened it in a dark room.__**"This won't work, he is The Great Raven!"**__**"Thats stupid, evry animal or human can be brainwashed! Just let he alone with some books..."**_[flashback interruption]

"So... why use books?"

"It's a brainwash technique, if I puted you in a room, without anithing to do except read about some ideology, after like, 10 years, you will agree with the ideology."

"You were locked, for 10 YEARS?"

"The conditions were so extreme, that it only took 3.

[flashback moment]

_I diary received more and more books, and a TV reproduced thousands of Hitler's talks, I virtually was trained to be a soldier, to kill in cold blood.__One day, I recived a red box, with that... thing! Inside it, was a... that thing, to use in the arm.__When the door finaly opened, and I am NOT proud, but I was with my own "uniform". Than I learned WHY all this, they have a plan to use me in wars, but the leader, and I guess you know the name, well... he used the project to keep me save.__The rest of my days were at that-guy's shoulder._[flashback end]

"But, why you just don't let the box burn, or throw it away?"

Raven looked Hilda at the eye, a deep controversial moral code on that black eyes...

"That's the point of a brainwash..."

"Okay, I will keep that box away from you."

"Thanks Hilda..."


	7. She is Back

Hilda was sleeping, Raven, Twig and Alfur as well.

The dream was about her old house, of course she was not alone...

"Don't lie to me, you have the worst intentions possible!"

The shadow materialized herself in front of Hilda.

"Of course! And you will help me!"

"No, I won't! You can't make me do anithing!"

"I don't need! You are a trouble by yourself! Evry moment of rage, of hate, I am your shadow, your opposite, in resume I am the kind of voice that tell you to do bad things."

"So what is your plan? Be my parasite and steal all my energy?"

"Why? My powers can be restored by a artifact, any artifact! Then, I can leave you!"

"You don't seem like the kind of person that-"

"AND YOU ARE THE KIND OF PERSON THAT DON'T UNDERSTAND: you WILL help me!"

Hilda started crying, and in a fast movement, she jumped on her opposite punching she. After some time, she eventually start bleeding a dark, purple blood.

After some seconds, she stopped, just looking for the blood in the snow, and the shadow looked at she expressing satisfaction.

The shadow continued bleeding, Hilda was heavy breathing, just looking at the damage she caused.

"You... are your own... enemy..."

* * *

"Hilda? Hilda! Wake up!"

"BLOOD! HOUSE! PLAN! DANGER!"

Raven looked at Hilda, VERY apprehensive.

"Hilda... it's 6 am... "

Johanna entered the room very tired. Not happy.

Hilda paralyzed, the shadow as there, only visible and audible to she, that thing didn't looked like a shadow, more like a bunch of black smoke with two purple eyes.

"Hilda? Are you seeing something?"

"Yes! I-I mean... no. I'm fine."

"Uh, okay. I am going to the fathers council, I will be back in a hour."

The door closed, and the shadow smiled, and laughed a little bit.

_"Very good choice of words... host."_

Alfur looked at the situation, than entered the house again.

"This can't be good..."

* * *

Johanna entered the library together with other dads and moms. Basically evrybody looked at she.

"Guys, problems?"

"Your soon!"

"Hey! Don't say this in front of she! It's rude!"

"What? Hilda have done something?"

"My soon-"

"Are scared of birds? We all agree that this is not a good prove!"

"Oh, I have a good prove... The Black Hound..."

* * *

Hilda was on the sofa, depressed and just looking at the ceiling.

Alfur was dealing with some paperwork and Twig, sleeping. Raven, well...

"SO MUCH TEDIUM!!! Why this day don't EEEEEEEEND???"

"What is happening?"

"I don't know what I wanna do today..."

_"I'm sorry for you, exploring your deep secrets in your mind never guet boring."_

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

_"It means overloading your mind with memories and emotions, so we can talk better. Watch and learn!"_

"Y-you cannnm't just-t"

"H-Hilda?"

It was too late, maybe for Raven it just look like some kind of mental breakdown, but inside the mind... it's very diferent.

She experienced pain, intense headache, and depression. But of course that the mind can't sustain all this for more than a few seconds, so she passed out.

Raven looked at the girl on the ground for a while, fo he, the girl pulled out her hair, screamed really high and them simply died.

"No panic... no panic... no... panic, panic PANIC!"

Alfur and Twig arrived in the sofa a few seconds later, not knowing what to do about the situation.

"She is dead?"

"I DON'T KNOW! You are the smart of this group, do something!"

**"What is happening?" **an echoed voice said **"Don't worry, I'm coming!"**

Tontu emerged from the nowhere space, under the sofa, and instantly saw Hilda.

"Is this some kind of prank? Becuse..."

"NO! IT'S NOT A PRANK! IS FREAKING SERIOUS!"

The nisse covered the girl's mouth.

"She... is not dead!"

Tonto find some pillows, and tried to make Hilda comfortable. The girl still in a kind of coma.

* * *

"Wha-What?"

Hilda was on a giant room, with a fireplace and red carpet, two sofas and a table with chess.

Hilda 2 was on one of the sofas, reading a book. She looked at Hilda.

"Finaly someone to talk!"

"You..."

The shadow stoped reading the book, and looked Hilda in the eyes. Hilda prepared for another combat.

"So my plan worked! You are aggressive and paranoic!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Hilda Hilda Hilda, paranoia is not about crazy, is about self defense. Your mind use this mechanism to make you stay safe, and able to stop any threat, it makes you see danger everywhere, and defend yourself!"

She looked around, at the ceiling, at the fier place...

"You know..." she looked at Hilda "you are like a sister to me" she approached Hilda gave the most full of emotions look that she can "and i realy don't want hurt you, but... for this, you need to cooperate!"

"YOU CALLED ME HOST! Is supposed I FORGIVE you?"

"Sorry..."

"Of couse I forguive! You have been here for your whole life, you have reasons to be crazy. But don't hurt ANYONE!"

"My revenge is not about this... but I guess is time to awake..."

* * *

The girl started opening her eyes... looking around, her friends were on the table, Alfur trying to explain the situation of Hilda.

"Hey guys, what is going on?"

"Oh, you are awake."

"I'm trying to explain all the situation, so Tonto and Raven don't guet confused."

"It's not working... the day when I need a new home is the day when my friend become a threat to world peace."

Tonto looked at the girl "And I am planning a way to keep myself safe while you destroy evrithing."

She looked at the floor, depressed but she have made a choice, a very serious one. She looked at her friends: Alfur was concentrated, Tontu was... regular? And Raven was internally in panic.

She searched for a notebook, and a pencil, that got herself in a comfirtable position in the sofa and... well, started writing.

She tried to write something beautiful, but of course, that both sides have their own time.

* * *

Day 001

* * *

The girl started smiling, writing furiously. She was totally indifferent about morality, she already tried to write a book about manipulation, an than was one of the reasons that she gain the reputation of crazy and dangerous.

A well deserved place. The idea started when Johanna asked Hilda, trying to teach about morality, "What price you able to pay, to reach your objectives?"

A really bad question. She can do anithing to achieve something, and with all the remorse, this can get worse.

Somebody knocked on the door, and Tontu opened it.

David and Frida were waiting, looking worried.

"Hlida is here?"

"Is her house, so yes."

They walked up the stairs, and saw Hilda on the sofa, them they looked at Raven.

"Uh... Hilda" Frida pointed at Raven"there is a bird on your house..."

"Hey!"

"A TALKING BIRD?"

"Oh yes! Sorry" David pointed at Raven "we met he while you were with the Marra".

"Oh that makes sense..."

"Guys? What's happening?"

"We didn't found you, what normally is easy."

"I am having problems."

"SERIOUS problems"Raven commented "the kind of problem that can ruin li-"

He coughed a little bit, than clearly started suffocating. If they looked at Hilda, they would have noticed a strange black smole around her left hand.

She stoped before it guet critical, and Raven got the message. Hilda used a lot of energy, making she looks like a zombie for a few moments.

"Oh my..." Frida gasped "...what is happening?"

_"You haven't seen destruction, I_am _the Elon Musk of annihilation!"_

"Yeah, yeah, tragic... all tht kind of thing..."

"Hilda, we are going to travel" David helped Raven to stand up " our families are going to Canada."

Alfur yelled "fantastic! I heard that Canada have a lot of ingredients to powerful poti-"

He realized his mistake. A idea appeared in Hilda's mind.

"So... can you say one of them? Or I can ask fir one?"

Frida though for a moment.

"Well, we will climb a montain, if you want one, we can try!"

Hilda smiled, then searched in a pile of Johanna's draws. She pulled out a old, and folded paper.

"Find this plant, its really useful foufor metamorphic, memory and mind connection potions."

"Okay... we will try..."

"Bye guys!"

They closed, Hilda laughed, and Raven tried to clean his throat.

* * *

Johanna was on the car, in tears. Somehow, the city was starting to suspect again.

"Well, time to a vacation..."

* * *

"Why did you choked me? They deserve to know!"

"You want to restart witch hunt? Well, if I will burn, a lot of other "humans" will too! Maby even YOU!"

The thunderbird laughed "please, they think I am a god, is just I do 2 or 3 thunders and BOOM! I'm free!"

"And... If I maneged to capture YOU, I will considered extremely powerful!"

Raven notice where this conversation were going, a crazy plan to make Hilda popular.

"No way! I am not going to help you!"

Hilda smiled at the bird, Raven crossed his wings, but obviously, the girl insisted.

"I won't hurt you. I-... I mean, the _Other ME _promise."

"Honestly, I'm interested, how can you capture a thunderbird?"

"Well..." she looked away "I need your help..."

Raven laughed again "The most powerful which on earth... need my help?"

"YES! I DO! But only becuse hurting someone is my free ticket to eternal jail!"

Alfur clicked on the pen, and writed a little bit, always looking to the cene.

"Come on, it will be fun! If evrything goes right, you will be free of the 'god' position, and I, win a considerable fame!"

"And exposing all my race! Genius!"

The girl whispered, disappointed with the bird. _"All your friends are like this?"_

The girl snapped her fingers.

"What about... a challenge?"

"Tell me more..."

"You can't touch the ground or fly!"

The bird climbed the sofa, looked at Hilda and then for her feet.

"You lost!"

"I said that YOU can't touch the ground, I'm free!"

The girl ran outside, leaving the 3 alone.

"Deerfoxes and magic creatures..." Tontu said like a circus master "the smartest girl on the world!"

* * *

_"That bird is funny, so stupid!"_

"Hey! That wasn't cool!"

"HEY WITCH! TALKING ALONE OR WITH YOUR PERSONAL DEMON?"

"Oh, hi... Trevor..."

The boy was on the other side of the street, looking at she with crossed arms.

_"I take care of it..."_

"No! What are you going to do? Snap your fingers and summon a ligthing?"

_"Actually... yes. Is a easy spell."_

"No you won't! You already caused a lot of trouble, just... ignore them and... assume that you lived alone for nine years and evrybody will hate you... and when you find friends, you expose them to danger..."

The girl continued walking, depressed and looking the sidewalk. A traumatic experience? No, just another card in the deck.

_"You know, nobody will respect you if you let them do tgis with you! But... I'm out of any source of powers... so..."_"Lessons from the old David's comics: anything radioactive solve a problem, then create a problem even bigger. "

_"First lesson of live, do not conveniently mention something that can help a potential problem, second, thats the solution! Power is about manipulating energy, radiation is like, the perfect source of destabilization of atoms!"_

"I don't think it will work, but I will only reply with the fact that... there is no radioactive waste in Trollberg and... you really pay attention to what I read..."

_"Um... what about that convenient car carsh on a ligth pole?"_Hilda looked at the two sides of the street.

"What car crash?"

The girl snapped her fingers, and immediately a car crashed in a light pole, making it fall on a hole full of water.

Well, we presume what happen next, so yeah, to resume a loooooooooooooonk talk, it worked. Enchantments like the tide mice, don't need any source of autonomous energy, but things more specific, like telekinesis, need a HUGE, amount of potential energy.

"I hope... " she vomited "that this..." more vomiting "I'm to tired to discuss, but this is not over!"

She tried to walk, but of course she failed. Then she tried again, and before falling she walked a few meters.

Nobody noticed she, and that was becuse evrybody was looking to the car. A familiar figure called Hilda.

"Now you only need to test..."

The Librarian helped Hilda arrive home, but there was something wrong, maby the fact that... she felt in prefect health!

_"I hate to say this but, she is right. We need a test! Not like doing a spell, something UNIQUE! Like... snap your fingers, I'll do the rest."_

"No... this is enough for me! I'M TIRED OF YOU!"

_"Oh, sorry... I will tell you about your father but-"_

A blink in the girl's eyes appeared.

"You what..." a tear appeared in Hilda's eyes "... you know? R-really?! I mean, no jokes, no tricks, really???"

_"yes... now, can you give me your body? Thanks."_

The cold and immoral look appeared again, she extended her hand, and just closing it, the lamp behind them exploded in sparks.

Of course that trevor followed them. He couldn't handle and screamed.

"HA! I was right! Now I can finaly tell evrybody!"

"You know... my powers aren't restricted to inanimate objects."

She repeatrepeated the action, this time nothing happend.

"Come on!"

She entered the house and found a paper clip. For what? Well... she plugged it on a plug. She again looked perfectly fine.

"Hey! Trevor!" Hilda prepared herself "watch this..."

This time, she opened a crack on the sidewalk. The boy jumped, then ran away.

_"Beware Trollberg, the Shadow Witch is back..."_


	8. A Quest For An Amulet

Hilda entered in her house, complete silence…

Evrybody was shocked by the fact Hilda survived, except she.

She knew what to do.

Normally, she will start her ultimate plan, but, she decided to give a chance to Hilda.

"Ah, Hilda? I need you to do one last thing for me… see, I need, how can I say… I need access to other minds, you know, to make evrything easier."

The girl entered the bathroom, locked the door and waited.

"Lisen here, you can torture me how much you want! But nobody else will suffer becuse of you!"

"Oh, but that's when things get… Ĩ̷̸̬̙͉̥̝̈́̓ͥ͂ͩ̋͜͢͏N̴̡͌̃́͟͞T̷̵͙̖̪͍͋͑ͫ͒͘Ŗ̵̢̬͙̭̤̜́̕Ē̶̡̮̩̋͛́͜͝͞S̵̸͖̬̘̫̅ͯ̋ͦ̍͘͜T̷̢̨͓̏͊̉̅̿͒ͣ͟͟Ḩ̸̠̠̲̯̥̣̐̆̀͘͞I̵̸̡̖̤͕̽͐ͧͯ͌̀͜͠N̫̦͖̾̊ͤ͏G̵̢͒́͟͟͜͞.̧̢̯̋ͦ́ͦͤ̈́̀.̶̢̧͕̪͇̗̠̤̖̀͢͜͠.̧̼̹͖͓̏̊̽̀͜͠"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"Oh, I how can I say… let's make a… quick spell… D̯̏͟tͤ'̡̭ŝ̳͠ ̑t͇̒͟d̝͝m̞̽e̛ ̓t̢̪o͢ ̥h̢̄ ͎i͑r̴̊e̢̠̒h̴͉m!"

Hilda closed her eyes, than passed out, simply like that. He woke up in a diferent world, a diferent part of her mind.

The bathroom still locked, but there was something diferent, not there, but a diferent atmosphere, like when you put the Lavender Town music on a creppy video.

She opened the door, just to discover where she was. The apartment was destroyed, the same elements but in diferent ways, dirty, broken, the only intact things were Johanna's table and the bed.

"You play dirty, you know?"

Hilda carefully walked to the table an turned on the lamp. There was a unfinished drawing of a familiar scene.

"Why would she copy the spell book with so much details…" she grabbed the draw and looked more closely "And it's a perfect draw…"

She looked again at the table.

"This one is more-" she stoped "it's a draw… of an arm... with a tattoo…"

She looked for the table again, throwing the other draw on the chair.

"Why would she draw nonsense things? There are some symbols but why?"

[Real world]

Raven was tapping on the red box, he was under Hilda's bed, on the dark, and had no idea about the facts that happend.

Nobody would but Dark Hilda used the remaining energy to make a spell and turned her hair black with purple strands.

"THE DARK MAGIC QUEEN IS BACK!"

She rushed across the kitchen, just to grab a glass of water and rush downstairs with no plan for today other than look around the town she wanted to destroy.

Nobody noticed the girl peacefully walking around, but someone definitively was looking for her.

Trevor was looking for Hilda but there was a problem: he was looking for blue hair, the main reason why Dark Hilda used the spell. People usually notice a natural blue hair but nobody noticed black hair.

She wanted a very special thing, that only the librarian had in the moment, an amulet, that she believes is what contain her powers.

What could go wrong? The fact that no simple appearance trick could make the librarian believe is a different person.

But she had to TRY.

She stoped in the front of the doors. Waiting…


	9. The Possible Doomsday

Raven was paranoid. But this time was diferent, he was facing a REAL and SIGNIFICANT doomsday chance. This never happend in his entire LIFETIME, in thousands of years, he just looked at wars and thought: 'Eventually earth will stabilize'.

But detail: none of them involved magic with such power, magnitude, and concentration. A simple move at maximum capacity could leave a perpetual impact in the environment.

He heard of power across the story, Zeus's lightning, Hercules and his strength, these were nothing compared to what could happend.

A massive explosion?

Extreme climate change?

Interplanetary collision?!

Who knows? He didn't know the proportions of the power, so he assumed the worse.

The worse was… scary.

[With David and Frida]

"Maeby it's me but… Hilda was not acting… weird?"

David looked at Frida, a little bit woried.

"I don't know, Hilda can act weird sometimes but, we can't say what the context is without talking to her."

David lifted an eyebrow.

"We need to know why she acted like that to judge" Frida explained.

The car stoped and they made their way to the plane, they got first class seats, both families got good salaries, so they afforded a pretty good travel.

[At the library]

The amulet wasn't there. It took her hours to conclude this, reality seemed to warp in order to make every second of search an looped hellscape.

[Hilda's mind]

"it... doesn't make… any sense…"

The draws were filled with symbols, always in some order and some repeating but it wasn't an alphabet based on the English alphabet.

Time didn't passed, it could be years from the time she arrived.

There was time left?

There was something to do about it?


	10. The Impossible Goal

Hilda left the library disappointed and upset. The amulet was supposed to be there, that only could mean it was in the Mirror Box and that makes things complicated.

The Mirror Box was made in the dark ages. The knights noticed some magic threats were too powerful, so, they asked for some "Good Witches" to create a safe box.

After the fall of the Byzantine Empire, the Mirror Box was transported to multiple places in order to lock magic items.

And it always had a guardian.

I mentioned it is invisible and indestructible?

Hilda needed help, she was not sure how to obtain the necessary help, but she needed.

[In Hilda's house]

Raven was walking a table, pretending he never stepped on the floor. He was really scared facing the possibility, he needed some distraction.

Johanna arrived, not a single word.

She made herself a cup of coffee and continue to draw. Eventually she had to go around, and in the first moment of distraction Hilda ran upstairs and blankly stared at a wall filled a cup with water.

[1 day skip]

[With David and Frida]

The room was good, an awesome view and the hotel was warm and comfortable but... something seemed off…

Some weird aura was around there. In the distance, something seemed like to hunt the place.

There was also a thing they didn't know, they talked to everyone they know about the trip and in order to prevent the worse, The Librarian used the opportunity to hide the amulet.

Hilda was now unable to obtain it but that was not the ONLY problem.

They ignored it, but eventually the family was going to explore the area around the hotel. And that is when things got weirder.

[Trollberg]

Raven was observing, Hilda didn't anything dangerous yet. It was a matter of time or a matter of will?

Hilda was drawing, not the ordinary drawings of everyday scenes or creatures. She was drawing cities in flames, wild fires, and enormus beasts that hunted her small fictional world like the Lovecraftian gods hunted his world.

Dark skies with glowing eyes of any color, revolted seas with reptilian like creatures sinking ships, and foggy storms that hide dragons made of pure hate.

[Hilda's mind]

For the first time, Hilda went out. A few meters away from the door. There was no fog, just an invisible cloud of ash.

Nobody on the devastated streets, and roars echoed.


End file.
